thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurent Brossoit
| birth_place = Port Alberni, British Columbia, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 202 | catches = Left | draft = 164th overall | draft_team = Calgary Flames | draft_year = 2011 | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Laurent Brossoit (born March 23, 1993) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing as a prospect for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Calgary Flames in the 6th round (164th overall) of the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career In 2008, Laurent was chosen in the second round, 26th overall, of the 2008 WHL Bantam Draft by the Edmonton Oil Kings. In the 2008–09 season, he played in 20 games for the Valley West Hawks of the BCMML. Bossoit saw his first WHL action with the Oil Kings, playing in 1 game for that team. During 2009–10, Laurent spent most of the season with the Cowichan Valley Capitals of the BCHL. In 21 games, he registered a 3.66 goals-against average, a .901 save percentage, and a 10-8-0 record. In 5 playoff games, Laurent registered a 3.93 goals-against average and a .911 save percentage. He played in 2 games for the Oil Kings, posting a 2.80 goals-against average and a .944 save percentage. He played for Team Pacific at the 2010 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, posting a 2.00 goals-against average and a .902 save percentage in 2 games. In his WHL rookie season, in 2010–11, Laurent played in 34 games for the Oil Kings. He registered a 3.32 goals-against average and a .887 save percentage. In 2 playoff games, he posted a 3.58 goals-against average, a .875 save percentage, and a 13-12-2 record. Laurent was a workhorse for WHL champion Edmonton in his second season with the Oil Kings. He had a record of 42-13-5 with 3 shutouts in 61 games and posted a 2.47 goals against and .914 save percentage for the 2011–12 season. The Oil Kings finished with the WHL's best record in winning the Central Division and rolled through the playoffs; Laurent's was 16-4 with 2 shutouts and had a 2.04 goals against and .933 save percentage. He started all four games at the Memorial Cup and was 1-3 with a 4.04 goals against and .871 save percentage. On April 2, 2013, Laurent was named as the CHL Goaltender of the Week after posting a 4-1-0-0 record with two shutouts along with a goals-against-average of 0.76 and save percentage of .968 in the opening round of the WHL Eastern Conference playoff series that saw the Oil Kings beat the Kootenay Ice four games to one. Last season, he guided the Oil Kings to a WHL Championship and a berth into the Memorial Cup. Professional Playing Career On April 4, 2013, the Calgary Flames of the NHL signed Laurent to an entry level contract. Despite rumors of continuing his successful Memorial Cup season with the Flames, he was not called up to end the season. He was traded to the Edmonton Oilers on November 8, 2013. On March 24, 2014, after playing 30 games in the ECHL with the Bakersfield Condors and eight games in the AHL with the Oklahoma City Barons, Laurent received his first NHL recall to backup Oilers' starting goaltender Ben Scrivens. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs Accolades *ECHL All-Rookie Team (2013–14) Category:1993 births Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Alaska Aces players Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Bakersfield Condors players Category:Edmonton Oil Kings players Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Goaltenders